


some souls just understand each other upon meeting (and some just take longer)

by halfalie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfalie/pseuds/halfalie
Summary: Lena Luthor is on the most horrid date of her life when she's rescued by Jeremiah Danvers and his ragtag family.Based on a reddit thread I read once





	some souls just understand each other upon meeting (and some just take longer)

This date could not be going any worse. 

They’re twenty minutes into dinner, appetizers freshly served, and Lena is looking for every possible exit strategy possible to her. She didn’t know why she’d even trusted Lillian to make a decent choice in man for her, or why she’d even agreed to a blind date in the first place. But she’s here now, and kicking herself about it. Sure, Jack is decently attractive, and sure, he’s the CEO of his own company, but his sexist comments and unwillingness to listen to simple instructions are troubling. Hell, all she had wanted for an appetizer was a pretzel, and yet Jack had contradicted that, ordered a salad for her instead. So Lena eats as quickly as she can in a desperate attempt to end this date as quickly as possible. 

“—so anyway, that’s how much I can bench press. Chicks dig it,” Jack says before wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Lena offers him a closed lipped smile in return before swallowing the bite in her mouth. 

Jack raises an eyebrow at her now empty plate and then gives her a sly grin. “Well at least I know you can swallow.” 

A coughing fit takes over and Lena feels her face flush in embarrassment as she fights to regain some composure. She’s Lena Luthor, CEO of LCORP, and this is the treatment she’s getting in a public setting? 

“I really don’t think that's an appropriate topic of discussion for dinner, Jack.” 

Jack waves a hand in dismissal and then shrugs. “Calm down, I was going to find out in few hours anyway.” 

“Fuck no,” Lena replies in a hush tone, eyes wide. “Are you insane?” 

Jack leans in then, straightening his torso to make himself bigger and tightening his grip around his utensils. 

“Sweetheart, I picked you up. I know where you live.” 

Lena’s face drains of colour and she sits back in her chair, no longer feeling hungry and all replies lost to her. And Jack just stares at her like he know’s he won. 

Their stare is broken by the sound of a chair scrapping on the floor and settling at their table. An older gentleman, mid-fifty but built like a sculpture leans his forearms against the back of his turned around chair and looks at Jack. Jack seems positively furious about the interruption and Lena’s stomach tenses. The man doesn’t say anything for a few seconds but then reaches into his pocket and places an object down on the table. A badge. And Lena’s nerves take a turn to slight excitement. 

“So imagine this,” the man starts with an eerily calm and deep voice, “I’m quietly celebrating my daughter’s birthday with my family when I distinctly hear you threaten this young lady, would you care to explain yourself?” 

Lena looks around for the man’s family and finds a table with an older woman and two younger women sitting there staring at them with a positively murderous look in their eyes. The younger blonde one’s hands are wrapped around the edge of the table and the other woman, a tall slender brunette has a hand on the blonde’s arm in what Lena assumes is an attempt to calm her down. She’s brought back to her own table when Jack sputters out a pathetic excuses. 

“I ah, well, um, you see…” 

“That’s what I thought. Now see, where I work, we don’t take lightly to that sort of thing. So right now, I’m trying to decided if I should have some of my buddies come and pick you up.” 

Jack shakes his head, “Oh no, that’s not ne—”

“But that would disrupt everyone’s dinner. So how about you hand me you driver’s license and then go settle your bill, the full bill, with the staff. Wouldn’t want this young lady going hungry on account of your poor behaviour. Or.. we can go with the first option. It’s your choice.” 

There’s moment of silence before Jack quickly reaches for his wallet and places the ID on the table before sliding his chair back and rushing to go pay their bill. Lena watches as the man starts writing down Jack’s information on a small notepad. 

“Sorry about that, I hope I’m not intruding. It just seemed like you could use some help and my daughters were insistent I do something, not that they had to convince me. If you want to pursue this further, I can have some of the boys pick him up on his way home.” 

Lena shook her head and offered him a small kind smile. 

“No, but thank you so much. I’ve wanted to run twenty minutes ago but.. he drove me here and my usual driver is out sick so.”

Something in the man’s face turns into more of a fatherly smile and Lena rubs her hands together.

“Well I’m here with my wife and my daughters, both are around your age. Perhaps you’d like to finish your meal with us? We can take you home afterwards if you’d like. Unless you’d prefer to call someone else?” 

For some reason, and although she isn’t really spontaneous, Lena figures that this is the only way to really salvage a Friday night. 

“Oh.. that would be really nice. Thank you.” 

Jack returns then, looking more like a kicked puppy than the brave jackass he was being earlier. 

“I’ve paid the bill, could I… could I have my ID back?” 

The man hands it back to him and lowers his voice. 

“I have your details with me so I highly recommend you don’t go near or attempt to contact her ever again.”

“Yes yes, of course, I’m so sorry!” And with that, Jack leaves the restaurant in a hurry. Lena’s not sure but she thinks she may have seen a dark patch on the crotch of his pants as he left. Gross. 

 

She grabs her belongings and follows the man back to their table. The three women there look happier than before and the brunette, who introduces herself as Alex, lets her into the booth between her and her younger sister, Kara. 

Jeremiah, the cop, sits down next to his wife, Eliza, and presses a kiss to the older woman’s forehead. 

When all the introductions are done, Lena thanks Jeremiah and the rest of the family for letting her eat with them. 

“It’s not a problem,” Jeremiah says, his voice lighter now. Kara shifts beside Lena, her face a slight tinge of red and the girl pushes her glasses back against her face. 

“We’re just glad you’re okay,” she settles on saying before smiling in Lena’s direction and it makes Lena’s stomach all mushy. She reasons with herself that it’s got nothing to do with the sincerity in those blue eyes and everything to do with the fact that it’s been a while since anyone’s wanted her to be _okay_. 

“That guy reminded me of Maxwell Lord,” Alex says and a unified groan resonates across the table. And so the conversation starts flowing easily, and before Lena knows it, it’s been three hours and the restaurant is near empty. 

 

“So.. home time?” Jeremiah questions after the bill is settled . 

“Yea. I gotta go, Maggie’s getting off work and I’m gonna go pick her up.” Alex gets up and pulls a motorcycle helmet out from under the table. Jeremiah and Eliza stand up, hug Alex, and muttered quick goodbyes between them. Lena thinks she hears Eliza say something along the lines of Alex being careful on her death mobile but the moment is a fleeting intimate family moment, one that Lena is not familiar with and it makes the smile on Lena’s face drop a little bit. Kara must notice her stare and knocks her shoulder against hers, a shy smile on her face.

“So… would it be okay if i drove you home?” 

She wants to reply, once to argue that they’ve already done too much for her, but Alex’s gone around the table to wrap her arm around Kara, the other hand rubbing violently against the top of Kara’s head, messing her hair up. 

“Stop!” Kara squeals out as Alex continues her assault. “Alex! Quit it! We’re in public.”

“Happy birthday, nerd,” she says before letting Kara go and winking in Lena’s direction. “Nice meeting you, Lena. Don’t let Kara kill you on her way home.” 

“Hey! I’m a great driver, thank you!” 

Alex raises an eyebrow and laughs. “Yeah.. okay.. alright goodnight. Bye mom, dad.” 

Eliza and Jeremiah say their goodbye as well and Lena is left in Kara’s warm company. 

“You know, I can take a ta—”

“Don’t be ridiculous, come on! Alex was totally kidding earlier by the way… I’m a good driver. I promise.

Lena laughs at that. “Alright Kara, I believe you.” 

 

She quickly learns that Alex wasn’t far off from her initial assessment and Lena can’t help but let out a breath once Kara parks (poorly) in front of her apartment. 

“I’ll walk you up!” Kara insists. Lena wants to tell her no, that’s it okay. But she’s finding it ridiculously hard to say no to the blonde. In fact, Lena tries to think of ways to stay longer in Kara’s company, wishes more than anything that Kara could stay in her life. 

They reach her apartment quicker than Lena would like, still laughing about something mundane and stupid. It’s easy, Lena thinks, to laugh with Kara. When they reach the door, Lena turns to face Kara who’s got resolve written all over her face.

“CanIhaveyournumber?” Kara blurts out, face flushing red and Lena lets out a laugh before holding out her hand for Kara’s phone. She puts her number in it and then hands it back to her. Their hands brushes and Lena swallows, all laughter dead on her tongue. 

“You know,” Kara says softly, “as shitty as jack was, I’m glad we met tonight.” 

“Oh yeah?” Lena breathes back, eyes slipping down to Kara’s lips briefly. There’s a darker look in Kara’s eyes when she meets them again and Lena swallows again. Maybe she’s reading this wrong.

“You still haven’t wished me a happy birthday,” Kara mumbles, eyes looking at Lena’s lips. Lena raises an eyebrow and then decides, fuck it, and leans in, slow enough that Kara can pull back if she doesn’t want this. But Kara does want this, because she closes the gap and meets Lena halfway for a kiss. 

It’s soft and warm, and everything Lena really wanted out of the night. They stay in front of Lena’s apartment for a few minutes longer, kissing and holding hands before pulling away. 

“Goodnight, Lena,” Kara says gentle and giddy. 

“Happy birthday, Kara,” Lena replies smoothly. And then Kara leaves, face red and heart pumping. 

It’s only five minutes later that she gets a text from the blonde that makes her laugh. 

_So… when can I see you again?_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot for funsies. 
> 
> As always... tumblr: @kryptolvthor


End file.
